The Second Defiance
by Atelier Meta
Summary: How does the absence of a traditional winter holiday bring about an uprising? This is the beginning of a second, oneman revolt led by a certain individual: Kratos Aurion. NEW TITLE WANTED! PLEASE EMAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS.


Everyone's getting into the Christmas season. As a fanfiction author, I thought I'd contribute with this Xmas one-shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

"Oh wow! Look at the snow!" 

Kratos leaned against the wall outside his room and sighed as Colette's usual cheerful voice rang from _her_ room. Obviously, the Chosen had noticed the thick white blanket of snow that had covered Luin during the night from her window. Seeing how she was up, it wouldn't be long till-

"HEY! IT SNOWED!"

Kratos sighed again as Lloyd's usual excited voice boomed from _his _room. It was too early in the morning for such racket and there were, no doubt, some people that had been awoken by their loud ruckus.

Of course, being the childish teenagers they were, they took no notice.

Two doors slammed open simultaneously and two heads wearing excited smiles poked out. One of them faced the other and opened her mouth but Kratos cut her off, "Chosen, I believe that the entire inn knows of the current weather outside," he said, walking up to the two teens.

Colette blushed, wearing a sheepish look, "Was I really that loud?" she asked.

Kratos shook his head, "No, thankfully. Lloyd, however, was louder."

"Hey!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Before anyone could speak, a tired voice said, "I agree with Kratos. You had a voice that was loud enough to anger Efreet."

Everyone turned to find a sleepy Genis slowly stumble out of his room, with Raine following him with an irked expression. Kratos heard Lloyd gulp behind him at the sight of the professor. Colette, in total contrast, clasped her hands in excitement.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's go downstairs and eat!" she suggested cheerfully.

With that, she skipped down the stairs as if she didn't have a worry in the world. Lloyd and Genis both followed her hastily, not wanting to stay near Raine longer than they had to. Kratos glanced over at Raine to see her slight exasperation fade at the sight of the Chosen's carefree nature.

"I have no idea how she does it, but she always seems to brighten the mood of those around her," Raine commented as both adults walked towards the stairs, "Even if she doesn't realize she's doing it."

"Indeed," Kratos agreed, descending the stairs, "She's the perfect candidate for a Chosen, a perfect example of what a Chosen…an _angel_ should be," _at least, from what I've seen so far, _he added mentally. _Perhaps it'll be her that would become the vessel for Martel. Many Chosens had died at some point during their journey in the past, but will this girl finally bring an end to this cycle?_

"Kratos? Did you hear me?"

Kratos blinked and found Raine staring at him with a concerned expression. Had he been daydreaming?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, as both adults reached the dining room of the inn.

"I said I don't think that we have the time to spare Christmas."

That sentence made his blood run cold and he froze, "Excuse me?" he asked, slowly.

A perplexed expression formed on her face at the mercenary's strange actions, "Listen, we're on a journey to regenerate the world. Thinking logically, I don't think we have time for any gift exchanging," she said, calmly.

It took a moment for Kratos to realize what it truly meant to him and he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Lloyd's voice cut him off, "Hey, Kratos! Professor! Over here!"

Both turned towards his voice to see him, Genis, and Colette sitting at a table, munching down breakfast. There were two empty seats with plates of food before them, which the two adults promptly occupied.

"Wow, Professor, did you see the snow?" Lloyd exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

Genis smacked him on the head, "Lloyd, you're not supposed to talk with your mouth full."

"Ah, don't worry Genis, I'm sure Santa will forgive Lloyd this one time," Colette chirped, "After all, he's on a journey to regenerate the world! I'm sure he'll give him _lots_ of presents after we're finished!" she widely stretched her arms out horizonatally to emphasize the "lots."

Genis blinked, _Colette STILL thinks Santa exists?_ Aloud he declared, "Colette, just because he's helping you with the world regeneration doesn't mean that he's doing good deeds. I, for one, have yet to see any usefulness from Lloyd."

"Hey!" Lloyd protested, this time with his mouth empty, "I've contributed my fair share on the journey! Guess who dealt the killing blow to that dog-thing in the Triet Ruins!"

Genis scoffed, "If it weren't for my spells weakening that Ktugach," stressing _Ktugach, _Kratos nocticed, an action that Lloyd huffed at, "it probably wouldn't have even flinched," the young mage finished with a satisfied smile.

"Hey, hey, hey," Colette intervened, "Let's not fight before Christmas, everyone. You'll ruin the mood."

Up until now, Kratos and Raine had let the three children converse with no interruption, eating their meals in silence, but at this point Raine cleared her throat to catch their attention, "Listen, everyone, we have something important to say," she said.

Kratos shot a glance when Raine had said _we_ but didn't say anything.

"Ah? What is it, Professor?" Lloyd asked, innocent curiosity lining his features. Both Genis and Colette had similar expressions on their faces. Kratos could tell that Raine was very reluctant to disclose the news but she was determined to.

"About Christmas….," she started, but broke off.

"What about it?" Genis asked.

The professor opened her mouth, but this time Kratos cut her off, "We've decided not to partake in Christmas," he said, with an emotional pain in his gut.

Predictably, this simple sentence had great effect on the three children.

"Not have Christmas?" Lloyd burst out, "But why?"

Genis was quick to support his friend, "Raine, I know that getting presents could be a little difficult, seeing how we always travel around, but Christmas is still possible," he pointed out.

Raine shook her head, "I'm sorry, Genis. I know how much Christmas means to you – to all of us. But you must understand that we're going on no ordinary pilgrimage. With the fate of the world at stake, we simply don't have the time to participate in such events." Though Kratos agreed, regret still swelled in his heart.

Colette bit her lip, looking down, "I…I had thought about that before we left," she began, "I didn't really mind back then, because the priests would be protecting me and you'd all be back at home free to celebrate Christmas, but now…" she shook her head and looked up with a sad expression on her face, "I'm sorry, everyone. I guess it's my fault for canceling Christmas, huh?"

Typical Lloyd was the first one to react, "Don't say that, Colette. No one could have predicted those Desians attacking the Martel Temple," he said.

"But still…" the angel said, still looking unsure.

"Don't worry, Colette," Genis said with a gentle tone, "No one's going to be blaming you. We can do with one less Christmas in our lives. Well, at least I can, but I'm not so sure about Lloyd," he sniggered.

"Hey!" Lloyd exclaimed, "I can _so _stand to miss one Christmas. Although, I have to admit I'll miss the Christmas mood, being together with your family, you know, the usual family stuff-"

He couldn't take it anymore. Kratos suddenly stood up, almost knocking down his chair. Everyone in the room looked up with surprise at his sudden movement but he didn't care at the moment, "Excuse me," he hastily said before quickly walking out of the room, ignoring the stares sent his way.

* * *

He made his way up the stairs and into his room, opening his door and slamming it shut before locking it. He needed to be alone for a while. 

Kratos walked slowly towards his bed before suddenly turning around to violently punch the wall beside him, letting out a frustrated sigh before backing away and crashing onto his bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and buried his head into his hands, letting out another sigh.

He'd never felt this way before. Such feelings like sorrow and regret had never surfaced before, not since that fateful day seventeen years ago in the Iselia Forest. Back then, he managed to suppress those emotions while serving under Yggdrasill.

But that was before he found out his son was alive.

When he first saw Lloyd and his friends, he simply saw him as another brave, but foolish young warrior. But when he discovered his name, much of Anna's familiar features as well as his own emerged on Lloyd. At first glance, Kratos had refused to accept it, believing it to be mere coincidence. But after learning more about his past, found abandoned in the forest when he was a baby, and finding Noishe protecting him, he realized it was no mere coincidence. And as the journey progressed, he forced himself to believe that Lloyd really was his son.

And he was unable to spend Christmas with him.

It was that very moment that he discovered just how much he cared about Lloyd. Back during the Kharlan war, the only attachments he had were Martel, Mithos, and Yuan - both his parents were deceased. The four of them had forged a strong, impenetrable bond of friendship. Since the death of Martel, his friends had become his comrades instead and their friendship had dwindled and dwindled until it was merely a shadow of its former glory, replaced by a master-servant kind of relationship. Eighteen years ago, when he had met Anna while on a mission for Mi-Yggdrasill, he'd felt the same bond that had been similiar to what he'd experienced four thousand years ago, only it had sprouted into a lovers' relationship. And then they were found by Kvar's Desians...and all this had happend.

_Christmas is supposed to be a time for family…some family we are. Lloyd's mother is dead and I am an angel that has been around on this god-forsaken planet for four thousand years._

With that thought, Kratos remembered his role in this whole plan: play the part of a mercenary, escort the Chosen around the world safely, break the four seals and bring her to the Tower of Salvation where she would be reborn as the vessel of Martel.

All of a sudden, a sense of rebellion surged within him. He didn't _want _to do this. He wanted to avoid involving his son. But to do that meant to stand against Yggdrasill, which was something Kratos knew he couldn't do. It wasn't as though he was afraid of dying, but with Yggdrasill's current powers coupled with the Eternal Sword, he would most certainly decimate Kratos and still have enough energy to obliterate Lloyd and the others.

Kratos heaved a sigh, as he tried to grasp a solution. He was never good at strategic planning whether it be attacks or rebellions – that was Yuan's forte. The crafty half-elf would have an organization up and running in no time.

But the angel ­­_was _experienced at acting and, as Martel had playfully pointed out thousands of years ago, being subtle. Maybe he could put those skills to use…

And suddenly, the idea hit him like a lightning bolt.

_Lloyd's exsphere…the one from the Angelus Project. It has the ability to grow in power. Perhaps eventually, it will strengthen Lloyd's abilities to the point where it would rival Yggdrasill's own powers. And if it doesn't…I'll be by my son's side, lending him the strength that's required._

It was a plan that required an abundance of patience as Lloyd's exsphere needed a long period of time to match the power of the Eternal Sword. But it was also the only plan that was acceptable. There was no other artifact in both worlds that could reach the level of power that was required to defeat the lord of Cruxis.

And while his son grew stronger, he would pointing his son in the correct direction while openly playing the role of a cold-hearted angel of Cruxis even if Lloyd never suspected anything or even hated him.

After all, this plan demanded the fact that he, a seemingly normal mercenary, betray the companions of the Chosen.

Kratos lifted himself off the bed, carefully arranging a neutral expression on his face. His mind was made up, his plan of attack was set, and he was ready to act out his role. His son would play the most important piece in this game and he would be sure to watch out for him.

Because even if there wasn't going to be a Christmas, he was determined to act as a father to Lloyd Irving. Even if he didn't realize it.

* * *

And that's the end….I think the story took a WHOLE different turn when Kratos broke off with the group. Anyways, tell me what you think when you review and thanks for reading! Merry Christmas! 


End file.
